plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Sword Bot
Sword Bot (also known in the community as Robot Omega) was a large robotic enemy in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. Wielding giant PSI Blades, this enemy is extremely dangerous and invulnerable to small arms fire. Found on Level 16 of the first game, Sword Bot is the final enemy encountered; its death serves as a means of wrapping up the story to Plazma Burst: FttP. This enemy is considered the only boss in the game, as it does not fit any character or vehicle models, and presents the player with an uncommon, and possibly even puzzling way of killing it. The Sword Bot was only destroyed after being crushed underneath a very large door by the Marine. Swords The appearance of Sword Bot was the first time PSI Blades were ever introduced. Most likely, this is where the Marine gained the technology to wield PSI Blades, as well. These super PSI Blades were probably developed by the Falkonian race, and these are extremely powerful melee weapons that could slice a target in half with only one gash. Strategy The Sword Bot is quite simple to defeat. Once Noir Lime fails to charge at the Sword Bot, the robot approaches the Marine, so you must lead it to the large door, and, once it is under, close it on top of the Sword Bot. An alternative way is to grenade-jump over the Sword Bot. In this way, you won't even need to kill it, however, you'd experience some glitches such as weird actions from the Sword Bot. None of them would be a big problem, though. Trivia * It is unknown whether Sword Bot was a pure robot, or something was controlling it, such as a driver inside, or being remotely controlled. * Due to the fact that Sword Bot is a regular guard, it is possible that there are more units with a similar role used by the Falkoks. * It's strange that the machine does not have any firearm of any kind, as the blades are limited to melee combat only. This could mean that it was designed more for working or constructing, rather than fighting. * Sword Bot makes a dramatic appearance change in the end of Plazma Burst, compared to the intro to Plazma Burst 2. It has white metal, and two vertical, standing blue eyes (one bigger than the other), instead of gray, hollow metal, and two normal red eyes. * There is a chance that the technology which made the Heavy Battlesuit was been taken from Sword Bot. Looking at the video, there is a great similarity between the two, and the description of Sword Bot in the opening trailer for Plazma Burst 2 is the same default appearance of Heavy Battlesuit. * Sword Bot resembles an Android SLC-56 in design, except that Sword Bot is much bigger and has more armor. * If the player does not shut the door on the Sword Bot, it will glitch itself onto a smaller area. * The head design for Sword Bot in the first game seems to be very somewhat similar to the Grubs and standard Falkoks. The latter makes the most sense, considering they were the ones who manufactured the Sword Bot. Gallery 04.png|Operational Sword Bot Robot Omega Corpse.png|Non-operational Sword Bot Noir lime gore.jpg|Sword Bot in a Revitalized Look Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Bosses Category:Campaign Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Falkoks